


Even When Flowers Wither

by 417



Series: As Sure As Spring Follows Winter [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Kiss, Oblivious Iwaizumi Hajime, dumb boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/417/pseuds/417
Summary: “You said you wanted your first kiss to be with someone you cared about?” he whispers. The exhale of his breath warms Tooru’s numb face. “Do I count?”All the setter can do is nod, mind going haywire as Hajime’s warm, gentle, spring green eyes come closer and closer.or,confessions are made, first kisses are shared, and yet somehow, tooru and hajime still remains friends.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: As Sure As Spring Follows Winter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084802
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Even When Flowers Wither

**Author's Note:**

> For day 1 of the HQNewYear2021 event
> 
> prompts:  
> new year’s kiss  
> confessions before midnight  
> celebration/birthday
> 
> I decided to use all three of the prompts.  
> I hope you all enjoy it <3

“You’ll catch a cold for hiding out on the balcony like this,'' Hajime says, piercing the bubble of Tooru's self confinement. 

“Who says I’m hiding, iwa-chan?” Tooru replies haughtily, “Maybe i’m here for a better view.”

“The Ikeda’s have a floor to ceiling window. All you can see from here is their dead, flowerless garden,” Hajime calls out his lies in a deadpan voice. “Which is why we should be inside. You don’t even have a coat on!”

He steps towards the brunette and wraps his scarf around Tooru’s pale, vulnerable neck. Tooru’s cheeks are cold from the winter wind. He cradles them and gently tilts his face up. His eyes have taken on a deeper shade compared to their usual caramel colour but Hajime knows it’s not just the lack of light that’s making them appear dim. 

Hajime’s Tooru-senses have never failed him before. It’s gotten them out of what would have been tricky blowouts resulting from the setter’s moods. He’s stopped many questionable choices that Hanamaki and Matsukawa only egg on, like TP-ing Ushijima’s house. His perpetual knowledge of all things regarding Tooru knows that something is wrong. But this time, he’s uncertain on what he needs to be doing.

Tooru’s usual self would have been ecstatic and annoying about the party. He'd chatter inccesantly about what he’ll wear, who’s attending and how he has to charm everyone. He should be basking in the glow of everyone’s attention, not sulking in a dark, unlit balcony in the middle of winter. Usually Hajime would let him work out his own thoughts, but the inward curve of Tooru’s shoulders had looked so forlorn that he can’t let the subject drop.

He wraps his arm around Tooru and stands beside him to peer out towards the garden. It must be something to look at when it’s actually in bloom, he thinks. “Now tell me what’s wrong,” he whispers.

“It’s stupid, Iwa-chan,” Tooru tucks his chin down to hide his blush, “you’ll laugh at me and i’ll feel worse.”

“I promise I won’t laugh out loud,” Hajime tries not to smile at his childish best friend.

Tooru shoves him on the shoulder and faces him with a pout, “See! You’re already laughing at me and I haven’t even said anything.”

“Okay sorry. Sorry,” the ink-haired boy consoles, tugging Tooru back into the warmth of his arms. “I’ll listen and I won’t judge,” he squeezes Tooru’s shoulder, an unspoken sign of assurance. 

He turns to glance into green, comforting eyes. Tooru was always reminded of spring, when he gazed into Hajime’s eyes. It made him think of warmer days, the thawing of snow and the warmer, gentler breeze that brought the scent of new beginnings. If Tooru lets himself daze off, it feels like he’s getting lost in a wide, endless clearing. Someplace where he's free to run and roam as he wishes. He jokes that Hajime acts like a grown up but his eyes hold a youthful gleam to them. It reminds him of their childhood days. Simpler times where all that mattered was who could climb higher and which leaf matched the hue of his best friend’s eyes. 

He turns back to ogle at barren leaves. “Do you remember when I gave Ikeda flowers a few weeks ago?” 

“Because you were stupid and got her birthdate confused with another one of your fangirls?” Hajime asks, amused. “Is that why you were surprised when she said it’s her birthday party?” Tooru glares at him and he mimes zipping his mouth shut. 

“Yes. Well apparently, that got her thinking that I'm interested. I overheard a couple of her friends tell her that I’m thinking of confessing before midnight,” he lets out a sound made up of pure devastation. “And that I’ll give her a New Year’s Kiss!”

Hajime waits to see if there’s more to the story but all Tooru does is groan into his hands. “And, what’s so bad about that?” he drags out his words, unsure if it counts as making fun of Tooru. He had expected something much worse, with the way his friend had secluded himself.

“You don’t get it Iwa-chan!,” Tooru excalims, “I’m not even interested in her. Why would I give her my important, precious, life changing first kiss?”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t go around giving out flowers if you’re not interested,” Hajime counters. 

“But then they’ll stop liking me and i’ll just be some uninteresting, normal guy like the rest of you,” Tooru winks exaggeratedly as he says it, waiting for a reaction, but Hajime is a Tooru expert and knows all his tricks of deflection. If he falls for them, it’s through his own will, not because they work.

“What’s the real problem here, Tooru,” he knows his not being fair, pulling out the first name card, but desperate times call for desperate measures. “is it because of the first kiss?” he asks, gentle. 

Tooru huffs, “All her friends will be watching, everyone will make it a big deal, and then when nothing comes out of the kiss they're going to think I’m an asshole,” he pauses, biting his chapped, cold lips in hesitation. “They’re expecting me to be experienced, Iwa-chan. My only experience is with the back of my hand,” he mumbles.

A vivid memory of catching Tooru trying to make out with his hand has him doubling over in laughter. They had stared at each other in shock, unmoving until Tooru threw a pillow at him and berated him for not having any manners. “Didn’t they teach you to knock before you enter, Hajime!” Ever since then, Hajime would open Tooru’s door and then knock, just to spite his friend. 

“You’re an ass,” Tooru says, pinching Hajime on the waist. It does nothing, what with all the layers he’s wearing, but Hajime relents anyways. 

“Stay here, I’ll be back,” he says, tugging his scarf around Tooru a bit more snugly. “Do some jumping jacks or something, so you don’t freeze to death.” 

“Hurry back, Mom,” Tooru refuses to stare at the retreating silhouette of his friend. If he shivers a bit more, then it’s all because of the lack of shared body heat and nothing to do with the warmth of Hajime’s caring gaze. 

It’s not even five minutes later when he hears a clatter behind him. He jumps deeper into the shadows, intent on staying hidden. It could be Hajime, but in the off chance that it’s not, he’d much rather remain unseen. 

“ ‘Kawa, you still here?” 

Tooru steps closer and sees Hajime holding something on the crook of his elbow. “What’cha got there?”

“It’s your coat, idiotkawa,” he holds up said coat and tilts his head to the side, an invitation for Tooru to bundle up. 

Tooru steps into his thick wool coat with no hesitance. In his rush to get away from the prying hands of Ikeda and her friends, he didn’t even bother to bring it with him. In fact, he doesn’t even know where he put it in the first place. “Where’d you find it Iwa-chan?” 

“Of course by the coat hangers you idiot,” he huffs, warm breath coming out visible in the dark of the night. “It’s almost midnight. I figured i’ll keep you company while you hide out like some fugitive.”

“Thanks Iwa-chan,” Tooru smiles bright and big, relieved that his problems are solved. “I always knew you’d help me hide a dead body.”

“It would have been your frozen body i’d be hiding if i didn’t find you,” he grumbles. He doesn’t refute the fact that he would help Tooru commit a crime because, well, it’s true. “And besides, we can’t break our yearly tradition,” he whispers conspiringly, matching Tooru’s fond smile.

They stand in comfortable silence for a few minutes, basking in the presence of each other. “You know,” Hajime states offhandedly, “it’s not a big deal that you haven’t kissed anyone yet. We're only 17.”

“I know that Iwa-chan,” Tooru says, “but, all the guys in my class talk about their first kisses and which girl they find cute. But.”

“But?” Hajime urges gently.

“It’s nothing, forget I said something.” 

“Come on you can tell me, Tooru. I’m your best friend.” 

“I want to kiss someone I care about.” Tooru looks out into the darkness. All he can think of is green. “I want it so be special and meaningful. Even if,” he pauses and turns his whole body towards Hajime. “Even if it’s just a one time thing. One time would be enough” 

“I- I don’t think you’re talking about first kisses anymore, Oikawa,” Hajime says. His Tooru-senses are going crazy. Warning bells ring even more when he tries to place a comforting arm around Tooru but is lightly pushed back.

Tooru steps back, placing a physical barrier of distance between them. His ungloved hands are clenched in tight fists and he’s shaking but this time, it’s unrelated to the cold.

“Don’t force yourself if you don’t want to, ‘Kawa,” Hajime starts to say, tender and soothing. 

Tooru cuts him off with a firm shake of his head. He takes a deep breath, “I’m gay,” he confesses.

The moment the words are out of Tooru’s mouth, the midnight sky explodes into a flurry of light. Cheering can be heard coming from inside along with the pop of a smuggled champagne bottle. Swirls and spirals line the sky as fireworks explode in sound and colour. They burn vibrant and lively, arching up to paint the sky before fading, falling into a warm silver puff of smoke. 

Hajime isn’t aware of anything. All he can focus on is the downward curl of Tooru’s tightly pressed lips. A moment ago they were just in the shape of a smile. “Say something, Hajime,” he whispers. 

The momentary flashes of colour that lit up Tooru’s hopeless and miserable face disappear and they’re once again flooded in darkness. Hajime can see that Tooru is expecting some sort of rejection. He reaches out to pull his idiot best friend in, heart breaking when he sees him flinch in fear and squeeze his eye shut. “Idiotkawa,” he murmurs into the side of his face. “Did you think I would hate you?” 

He calmly runs his hand up and down his friend’s trembling back. “Iwa-chan,” he says, voice wet and wobbly. Hajime feels his neck grow damp as his cry-baby friend uses him as a human tissue. 

He steps back to reach into his pockets but Tooru continues to cling to him, seemingly unable to stand on his own. “I’m just getting you tissue, Oikawa. Let me move my hands for a bit.” 

“No,” Oikawa pouts but relents nonetheless. 

Hajime digs into his pocket only to find them empty. The usual pack of tissues he keeps in case Tooru starts uncontrollably sneezing must have fallen out. With no other option, he reaches up and cups Tooru’s red, blotchy face. His thumbs wipe away the traces of the brunette’s tears.

“You said you wanted your first kiss to be with someone you cared about?” he whispers. The exhale of his breath warms Tooru’s numb face. “Do I count?”

All the setter can do is nod, mind going haywire as Hajime’s warm, gentle, spring green eyes come closer and closer. He wants to tell Hajime that he’s the only one who counts but he thinks he’s said enough life altering confessions for the year.

Hajime maintains eye contact, willing to stop at the smallest sign of hesitance in those chocolate eyes. Seeing none, he moves one arm around the curve of Tooru’s back, steadily bracing the brunette against it. His other hand stays on his cheeks, thumb still smoothing over the softness of his flushed cheeks. He leans up, heart racing and mind empty except for the sight in front of him: his dearest friend, eyes closed, lips slightly pursed in anticipation. 

The press of their lips is dry and chapped. It’s cold more than anything and over swiftly, the suspense leading to it longer than the actual kiss. Truthfully, it was nothing but a peck but one would think they were heavily making out from the flustered, bashful looks shared between each other. 

Hajime steps back and gives Tooru’s arm a comforting squeeze. “Happy new year,” he whispers. 

Tooru feels warm from the inside, chest burning and feeling as if he’d just sprinted the length of a whole block. He cups Hajime’s face. Feeling emboldened by his shaky breath and fluttering lashes, he steps forward to press a chaste kiss on the rosy centre of his best friend’s cheeks. “Happy new year, Hajime.” 

Hajime coughs, rubbing the back of his neck self consciously. Subconsciously, he palms at where Tooru had just kissed him and Tooru wants to squeal over how adorable it is.

“So,” he smiles at Tooru sheepishly, “is there a guy you have a crush on? And if anyone finds out and gives you crap, let me know.” His gaze turns serious, cracking his knuckles in intimidation.

“Are you serious?” Tooru is stunned. 

“Of course I’m serious. I’ll always support you, Tooru,” Hajime places his hands on his shoulders, as if to fully show his support.

“Oh. My. God.” Tooru wants to die, he’s in love with an idiot. He buries his face into his hands and ruefully tugs his hair in apparent desperation. He feels like crying again but this time for a whole different reason. 

He’s sure he said all the right things. He was supportive, caring and he didn’t make fun of Tooru at all so he doesn’t know why his Tooru-senses are going off again. “I thought it was okay to kiss you?” he asks, voice unsure.

“Of course it’s okay, idiot!” He glares at Hajime as if he’s missing out on something obvious. 

“Then why are you mad at me?” His Tooru-senses are telling him to fix the scowl on Tooru’s face but he doesn’t know why it’s there in the first place. 

“Because you’re an idiot!” Tooru stomps his foot for emphasis. “Do you go around kissing anyone who looks sad, Iwa-chan?”

Bewilderment colours Hajime’s face. “Of course not! That was my first kiss too.” 

Tooru turns even more red, jaw clenched in frustration. He closes his eyes and takes a deep, calming breath. All Hajime can do is take in the vulnerable, open state of his friend. Dark eyelashes contrast against pale skin. They’re long enough to graze Tooru’s cheeks and Hajime is reminded of how they felt against his skin. Fluttering softly but gone much too quickly. 

Tooru blinks his eyes open and chestnut coloured eyes meet forest-green ones. Tooru’s lips break out into an endeared, adoring smile and he fondly shakes his head. He holds his hands out and Hajime stares at it questioningly but grabs it nonetheless. 

“So, you’re okay now?” he gulps, there’s something thrumming along his ribcage and his heart feels like it’s stuck in his throat. It’s related to Tooru, he knows, but that’s the extent of his knowledge. He ignores it. If it’s important he’ll figure it out. He always does when it comes to his best friend. 

The brunette nods, an all knowing smile in his lips. He squeezes Hajime’s hand and one lone firework goes off. It’s a brilliant shade of Seijoh-blue and it paints Hajime in an ethereal light. It’s timer must have been set later. “Happy new year, Iwa-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written in years and this is my first ever Haikyuu fic so I'm very rusty.  
> Nevertheless I decided to make 2021 a year where I wrote more and what better way to start than with some soft iwaoi.
> 
> kudos and comments are much appreciated. I hope everyone has a pleasant and safe new year.
> 
> I do have some ideas jotted down for the other two days of this event.  
> its related to/sort of a continuation to this fic so please look forward to it.


End file.
